Philips
right|200px Die Koninklijke Philips Electronics N.V. (Royal Philips Electronics AG (Niederlande), kurz: Philips genannt) ist einer der weltgrößten Elektronikkonzerne mit Sitz in Amsterdam und beschäftigt in über 60 Ländern ca. 116.000 Mitarbeiter. Im Jahr 2008 wurde ein Umsatz von 26 Mrd. € erzielt. Der Philips-Konzern ist in drei Sparten aufgeteilt: * Lighting (Lichttechnik) * Healthcare (Medizintechnik) * Consumer Lifestyle (Unterhaltungselektronik und Haushaltsgeräte) Unternehmensgeschichte Gründung und Aufbau: 1891–1930 miniatur|Erste Philips-Fabrik in Eindhoven Am 15. Mai 1891 wurde von im niederländischen Eindhoven das Unternehmen Philips & Co. gegründet. Als erste Produkte des Unternehmens wurden im Jahr darauf mit zehn Arbeitern Glühlampen hergestellt. In den folgenden Jahren expandierte das Unternehmen und Gerards Bruder Anton Philips trat 1895 in das Unternehmen ein. Am 29. August 1912Instituut voor Nederlandse Geschiedenis: Biografie Gerard Leonard Frederik Philips (niederländisch), abgefragt am 28. August 2009 wurde Philips & Co. in eine Aktiengesellschaft überführt und in N.V. Philips' Gloeilampenfabrieken umbenannt. Bis 1991 wurde dieser Unternehmensname (Firma) beibehalten. 1918 brachte Philips seine erste auf den Markt. Zu dem Zeitpunkt arbeiteten bereits 4.000 Mitarbeiter für Philips und es entstanden Vertriebsorganisationen in allen bedeutenden Absatzmärkten der Erde. 1926 wurde die Deutsche Philips G.m.b.H. in Berlin gegründet.http://www.euroarchiveguide.org: Unternehmensgeschichte von Philips in Deutschland, Englisch Bei der Gründung umfasste das Lieferprogramm ganze vier Produkte: Lautsprecher, Gleichrichter, Netzanschlussgeräte und Ersatzröhren. Durch die Übernahme des Hamburger Unternehmens C. H. F. Müller, eines Herstellers von Röntgenröhren, im Jahr 1927 erfolgte der Einstieg in die Medizintechnik. Den Markennamen Valvo für Elektronenröhren übernahm Philips bei dieser Akquise von C. H. F. Müller. Ebenfalls 1927 wurde das erste Philips-Radio präsentiert, das den Einstieg in die Unterhaltungselektronik einleitete. Kriegs- und Nachkriegszeit: 1930–1960 thumb|Philips-Rasierer Nach den erfolgreichen 1920er Jahren hatte auch Philips mit den Folgen der Weltwirtschaftskrise zu kämpfen und musste sein Vertriebsnetz umstrukturieren. Im Jahr 1934 eröffnete Philips eine Rundfunkgerätefabrik in Aachen. Aus dem Werk stammten zum Beispiel die Rundfunkgeräte-Typen „Aachen Super“ und der erste Philips-Trockenrasierer „Philishave“. Beide Produkte trugen maßgeblich zum Erfolg von Philips in Deutschland bei. Das Unternehmen stellte 1928 in verschiedenen europäischen Städten seine ersten Fernseher vor. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt waren 45.000 Menschen bei Philips angestellt. 1939 folgte die Einführung des Rasierers „Philishave“ mit rotierendem Schersystem, dessen Grundprinzip bis heute unverändert in die Philips-Rasierer einfließt. Die Allgemeine Deutsche Philips Verwaltungs GmbH (Alldephi) wurde gegründet, um die Rechte der niederländischen Muttergesellschaft wahrzunehmen. Doch der Zweite Weltkrieg beendete den weiteren Aufbau des Unternehmens in Deutschland zunächst. Der Geschäftsführer von Philips in Deutschland, Theodor Graf von Westarp, musste bei Kriegsbeginn auf Grund seiner Meinung zur politischen Situation in Deutschland seine Verantwortung abgeben. Während des Zweiten Weltkrieges standen die niederländischen Werke als sogenanntes „Feindvermögen“ unter deutscher Zwangsverwaltung. Das Philips-Stammwerk in Eindhoven produzierte Bauteile und Geräte für die Wehrmacht und wurde daher während des Krieges von alliierten Flugzeugen mehrfach angegriffen, dabei wurde die Hauptverwaltung durch Bomben zerstört. In Aachen endete mit der Evakuierung der Stadt die dortige Produktion zunächst. Im KZ Herzogenbusch leisteten Häftlinge Zwangsarbeit, die Philipsführung scheint aber bemüht gewesen zu sein, durch diese Arbeit möglichst viele Menschen vor der Deportation zu bewahren und ihnen auch sonst zu helfen. Nach Kriegsende begann der Wiederaufbau; zusätzlich entstanden weltweit weitere Werke und Niederlassungen. Nach dem Krieg übernahm Graf von Westarp, der schon kurz nach Ende des Zweiten Weltkrieges von den Alliierten in seine frühere Funktion wieder eingesetzt wurde, die Leitung der Deutschen Philips GmbH. 1946 wurde die Hauptverwaltung von Berlin nach Hamburg verlegt und in Aachen ein Glühlampenwerk gegründet. miniatur|Mittel- und Langwellen-Autoradio mit Elektronenröhren (1950er Jahre) In der Folge entwickelte sich das Unternehmen zu einem vielseitigen Elektronik- und Technologieanbieter mit Aktivitäten in Forschung, Entwicklung, Produktion und Vertrieb. Im Jahr 1947 entstand in Aachen eine Glasfabrik und in der 1948 gegründeten Apparatefabrik in Berlin startete Philips die Produktion von Rundfunkgeräten, Trockenrasierern, Phono- und Tonbandgeräten und Elektrorasierern. 1950 trat Philips in den Tonträger-Markt ein und etablierte den Produktbereich Musik (siehe auch Artikel Philips Phonographische Industrie). Diese Aktivitäten mündeten in einer 80-prozentigen Beteiligung an der Deutschen Grammophon Gesellschaft (später umbenannt in PolyGram). In der Apparatefabrik in Krefeld nahm Philips 1951 die Produktion von Fernsehern auf. In den folgenden Jahren vergrößerte Philips seine Präsenz sowohl in Hamburg als auch in Aachen. In Hamburg begann Philips mit der Entwicklung und Fertigung von Halbleitern, in Aachen nahm der Konzern 1954 die Produktion von Bildröhren auf. 1955 wurde das deutsche Philips Forschungszentrum in Aachen gegründet. Schon 1957 weitete Philips seine Forschungsaktivitäten aus und gründete das Forschungslabor in Hamburg. Weltweiter Erfolg: 1960–1990 miniatur|Einer der ersten Kassetten- recorder: Philips EL 3302 (1968) Auf der 23. Großen Deutschen Funk-Ausstellung in Berlin stellte Philips im August 1963 die Compact Cassette und den zugehörigen Kassettenrekorder vor. 1967 wurde das von Walter Bruch entwickelte Farbfernsehen nach dem PAL-System in Deutschland eingeführt. Im gleichen Jahr begann die Philips-Tochterunternehmen Valvo im Werk Aachen mit der Serienproduktion von Farbbildröhren. Im Aachener Philips-Forschungslabor wurde die UKW-Ferritantenne entwickelt. Im Bereich Licht brachte Philips Anfang der 1980er Jahre als erstes Unternehmen kompakte, energiesparende Leuchtstofflampen heraus: die SL*-Lampe (1980) und im Jahr darauf die PL*-Lampe. Im Jahr 1982 entstand die Philips Kommunikations Industrie AG (PKI), in der die Bereiche Büro- und Telekommunikation zusammengefasst wurden. 1982 kam die Compact Disc, eine Gemeinschaftsentwicklung von Philips und Sony, in Europa und Japan in den Handel. Innerhalb von 25 Jahren wurden weltweit mehr als 200 Milliarden CDs produziert. Im Jahr 1984 erzeugte das Forschungslabor in Hamburg die weltweit ersten Bilder des menschlichen Kopfes mit Hilfe der Kernspin-Tomographie, einen diagnostischen Verfahren ohne Röntgenstrahlen. Umbau und Aufbruch: 1990 bis heute miniatur|Philips-Zentrale in Amsterdam In den 1990er Jahren kam es zu einer tief greifenden Reorganisation des gesamten Unternehmens – Abläufe wurden verändert und Ziele sowie Verantwortungsbereiche neu definiert. Die seit 1912 bestehende Firma N.V. Philips’ Gloeilampenfabrieken wurde 1991 zunächst in Philips Electronics N.V. geändert und 1997 der Unternehmenssitz von Eindhoven nach Amsterdam verlegt. Im gleichen Jahr änderte sich die Firma des Unternehmens in Koninklijke Philips Electronics N.V. (Royal Philips Electronics N.V.). Nach der Deutschen Wiedervereinigung investierte Philips in die neuen Bundesländer und übernahm 1991 sowohl die RFT Fernmeldewerk GmbH in Bautzen als auch die Narva Speziallampen GmbH in Plauen, ein weltweit operierendes Unternehmen im Bereich Automotive Lighting. In der Folgezeit wurden mit Hilfe branchenübergreifender Partnerschaften zunehmend neue Märkte erschlossen: In Kooperation mit verschiedenen Partnern kam 1997 die erste DVD auf den Markt. Im Jahr 2000 eröffnete Philips in Hamburg eine Hightech-Röntgenröhrenfabrik. 2001 übernahm Philips im Rahmen der Akquisition der Healthcare Solution Group (HSG) von Agilent Technologies auch das Entwicklungs- und Fertigungszentrum für Patientenmonitore in Böblingen. 2002 wurde in Kooperation mit dem niederländischen Kaffee-Produzenten Douwe Egberts die Kaffeemaschine „Senseo“ eingeführt. Beiersdorf (Nivea) lieferte die Emulsion für den Philips Trocken-Nass-Rasierer „Coolskin“. Aachen ist seit 2004 Schwerpunkt für die Forschung an Organischen Leuchtdioden (OLED), die zur Entwicklung flächiger und flexibler Beleuchtungssysteme dienen sollen. Das DMC in Hamburg wurde durch ein neues Kompetenzzentrum für Röntgengeneratoren ergänzt. Gemeinsam mit dem Brauereikonzern InBev wurde 2005 das Heimzapfsystem „PerfectDraft“ auf den Markt gebracht. Der Konzern positioniert sich immer stärker in Richtung wachstumsstarkes Technologie-Unternehmen und konzentriert sich dabei auf seine Kernkompetenzen in den Bereichen Healthcare, Lifestyle und Technologies. Im Rahmen dieser Konzentration hat Philips im Jahr 2006 sein geschäft in eine rechtlich eigenständige Gesellschaft, heute NXP, überführt und die Anteilsmehrheit in Höhe von 80,1 % an ein Finanzinvestoren-Konsortium verkauft. Im Herbst 2006 ergänzte Philips sein Portfolio durch die Übernahme des Laserdioden-Spezialisten ULM Photonics. Im September 2007 gab Philips seine Strategie „Vision 2010“ bekannt. Ende Dezember 2007 kündigte Philips mit der Übernahme des US-Unternehmens Respironics die größte Akquisition seiner Unternehmensgeschichte an. Dieser maßgebliche Schritt in der Gesundheitsstrategie des Konzerns verschaffte Philips die weltweite Führungsposition bei Gesundheitslösungen für zu Hause und im schnell wachsenden Markt für die Überwachung und Behandlung von Schlafapnoe und bei Beatmungslösungen für zu Hause. Seit dem 1. Januar 2008 wird die Geschäftsstruktur in drei Kernsegmente aufgeteilt und vereinfacht: Healthcare, Lighting und Consumer Lifestyle, das aus den ehemaligen Bereichen Consumer Electronics, Elektrohausgeräte (Small Domestic Appliences) und Speech Processing besteht. Damit einher ging auch die Neugestaltung des Unternehmenslogos, das durch offenere Züge und eine breitere Laufweite mehr Dynamik erhalten hat. Ebenfalls im Jahr 2008 wurde die Sparte Speech Recognition Systems an Nuance Communications verkauft. Die zu Consumer Lifestyle gehörende Division Speech Processing blieb beim Unternehmen und hat weiterhin ihren Hauptsitz in Wien. Im Februar 2009 eröffnete Philips das erweiterte Retouren und Recycling Center in Hamburg. Durch diese Erweiterung kann der CO2-Ausstoß jährlich um bis zu 1.200 Tonnen reduziert werden. Am 5. Oktober 2009 wurde vom Niederländischen ForschungsmanagementBiographie von Dr Peter Wierenga, Executive Vice President & Chief Executive Officer Philips ResearchDr. Henk van Houten, Managing Director Philips Forschung Deutschland den Mitarbeitern des Aachener Forschungslabors mitgeteilt, dass dieses wegen struktureller Probleme geschlossen werden muss.Philips Forschung in Aachen schließt Aachener Nachrichten vom 5. Oktober 2009Philips-Beschäftigte demonstrieren gegen Schließung Aachener Nachrichten vom 9. Oktober 2009Philips Forscher suchen nach rettendem Strohhalm Aachener Nachrichten vom 9. Oktober 2009 Logo Das Philips-Logo wie es an dem Verwaltungsgebäude hängt, wird aktuell auf den Ausdrucken noch benutzt Tochterunternehmen und Unternehmensübernahmen Über die Jahre kaufte Philips immer wieder Unternehmen auf (unter anderem Magnavox, Marantz, Signetics, Mullard, Paradise Systems, GTE Sylvania, VLSI) und trennte sich auch wieder von Akquisitionen oder Unternehmensteilen. In Deutschland unterhält Philips unter anderem in Aachen (seit 1934) Produktionsstätten. Zunächst für Radiogeräte in der Jägerstraße, seit dem Krieg in Rothe Erde ein Werk zur Produktion von Leuchtmitteln, in dem heute Niedervolt-Halogenlampen und Autolampen hergestellt werden. Seit 1963 verfügte dies über eine eigene Glashütte namens Granus. Diese Glashütte wurde aber bald auf die Produktion von Fernsehglas umgestellt. Mit diesem Fernsehglas wurde die auf dem gleichen Gelände errichtete Bildröhrenfabrik beliefert. Die Glas- und Bildröhrenaktivitäten wurden im Jahre 2000 in ein Joint Venture mit dem koreanischen LG-Konzern eingebracht (LG.Philips Displays). Aufgrund des starken Marktrückgangs bei Bildröhrenfernsehern hat LG. Philips Displays dann im Jahre 2004 die Bildröhrenfabrik geschlossen und im Januar 2006 für die Glasfabrik Konkurs angemeldet. Von 1984 bis 1998 gehörte auch die Grundig AG zur Philips-Gruppe. 1979 übernahm Philips bei der Felten & Guilleaume Carlswerk AG in Köln die Mehrheit, firmierte 1982 den größten Teil des Unternehmens unter Philips Kommunikations Industrie AG (PKI) um, brachte die Energietechniksparte als Felten & Guilleaume Energietechnik AG an die Börse und verkaufte 1993 die Glasfasersparte von PKI an Nokia. Die Netzwerksparte von PKI wird drei Jahre später an AT&T verkauft. 1991 wird die Narva in Plauen von Philips übernommen. 1999 gründete Philips Lighting mit Agilent das Joint-Venture Lumileds. Lumileds hat sich schnell zu einem führenden Hersteller von Leuchtdioden für Beleuchtungszwecke entwickelt. Im Oktober 2000 kauft Philips das in Seattle, Washington, USA, angesiedelte Unternehmen Optiva Corporation Inc. – das heute unter dem Namen Philips Oral Healthcare bekannt ist, welches sich auf Innovationen im Bereich der Mund- und Zahnpflege konzentriert. 2005 hat Philips die Agilent-Anteile erworben. 2007 übernahm Philips das US-amerikanischen Unternehmen Color Kinetics und das kanadische Unternehmen TIR Systeme. Beide Unternehmen sind Hersteller von LED-Leuchten.Philips Completes Acquisition of US-Based Color Kinetics, Further Strengthening Leading Position in LED Lighting Systems, Components and TechnologiesPhilips buys Canadian solid state lighting company TIR Systems for 49 mln eur In den Standorten Hamburg und Böblingen betrieb die Philips Semiconductors GmbH Deutschland Halbleiterwerke. Die gesamte Halbleitersparte des Konzerns wurde im vierten Quartal 2006 verselbständigt und zu 80,1 % an die US-Finanzinvestoren Kohlberg Kravis Roberts & Co., Silver Lake Partners und AlpInvest verkauft. Die neue Gesellschaft NXP Semiconductors firmierte anfangs mit dem Namenszusatz founded by Philips. Im Jahr 2007 übernahm Philips Cannon AVENT, einen englischen Hersteller von Babycare-Produkten, mit seiner Fabrik in der Grafschaft Suffolk. AVENT ist sowohl in Großbritannien als auch in den wichtigsten Europäischen Ländern und den Vereinigten Staaten vertreten und exportiert weltweit in über 60 Länder. Im Mai 2009 gab das Unternehmen den Kauf des italienischen Haushaltsgeräteherstellers Saeco bekannt. Philips-Produkt-Innovationen * 1927: Erstes Philips-Radio mit separaten Lautsprechern auf dem Markt * 1938: Philips stellt seine ersten Fernsehgeräte vor * 1939: Einführung des Philishave mit neuem Schersystem * 1948: Philips Autosuper Elomar- Autoradio kommt auf den Markt * 1950: Erstes semiprofessionelles Tonbandgerät wird produziert * 1951: Philips TD1410U (Starenkasten) – Schwarz-Weiß-Fernseher * 1955: Produktion des ersten Philips-Staubsaugers * 1963: Markteinführung des Compact-Cassetten-Systems * 1964: Philicorda – weltweit erste elektronische Heimorgel * 1966: Das erste Pocket Memo: LFH 085 ermöglicht standort-unabhängige Aufzeichnungen * 1967: Auslieferung der ersten Farbfernseher in Europa * 1967: Vorstellung der Minikassette * 1972: Weltweit erster Videorekorder für den privaten Gebrauch wird produziert * 1980: Erste Energiesparlampe mit Schraubsockel: Die SL* Lampe * 1981: Erste kompakte Leuchtstofflampe: Die PL* Lampe * 1982: Einführung (1982 Japan / 1983 Rest der Welt) des Compact-Disc-Systems, das Philips gemeinsam mit Sony entwickelt hat * 1984: Weltweit erste Magnetresonanztomographie-Bilder des menschlichen Kopfes, aufgenommen mit einem 2,0-Tesla-Ganzkörper-Kernspintomographen * 1992: Markteinführung des Digital Compact Cassetten-Systems * 1996: Markteinführung des weltweit ersten digitalen mobilen Diktiergeräts * 1997: Philips bringt in Kooperation mit verschiedenen Partnern das DVD-System auf den Markt * 1998: Einführung des ersten Philips-''Flat-TV'' mit Plasmabildschirm * 2001: Erster DVD-Recorder DVDR1000 * 2001: Erstes Kaffeepadsystem „Senseo“ wird in Kooperation mit dem Kaffee-Produzenten Douwe Egberts produziert * 2002: HeartStart Home Defibrillator – ein Automatisierter Externer Defibrillator (AED) für den Gebrauch durch medizinische Laien * 2002: Sonicare - eine Schallzahnbürste mit patentierter Schalltechnologie * 2004: Ambilight-Technologie für Fernseher, die ein zum Bildinhalt passendes Umgebungslicht an die Wand hinter dem Fernseher wirft * 2005: Vorstellung des ersten 3D-Fernsehers (WOWvx, ohne Brille) und zugehöriger HW/SW-Pakete * 2007: Mit LivingColors stellt Philips ein LED-Beleuchtungssystem zur dekorativen Wohnraumbeleuchtung vor, welches zur Leuchte des Jahres 2008 gewählt wurde * 2008: Als erstes Unternehmen bringt Philips mit der MASTER Classic eine energiesparende Hochvolt-Halogenlampe auf den Markt * 2009: Philips führt als Weltneuheit erstmals Fernsehgeräte im 21:9-Kinoformat unter dem Markennamen „Cinema 21:9“ ein''Heise.de vom 13. Januar 2009 16:42 – Weltweit erster LCD-Fernseher im 21:9 Kinoformat'' Bisherige Geschäftsführer * 1891–1922: Gerard Philips * 1922–1939: Anton Philips * 1939–1961: Frans Otten * 1961–1971: Frits Philips * 1971–1977: Henk van Riemsdijk * 1977–1981: Nico Rodenburg * 1982–1986: Wisse Dekker * 1986–1990: Cornelis van der Klugt * 1990–1996: Jan Timmer * 1996–2001: Cor Boonstra * 2001-2011: Gerard Kleisterlee * seit 2011: Frans van Houten Kritik Im Jahr 2006 bekam Philips den Negativpreis Big Brother Award verliehen für die Implementierung von technischen Vorgängen und Eckdaten im Orange-Book-Standard, um eine eindeutige Seriennummer in gebrannten CD's während des Brennvorganges zu hinterlassen.Big Brother Awards 2006 – CD-Brenner überwacht Benutzer Focus vom 20. Oktober 2006 Philips war an dem 1941 aufgelösten Phöbuskartell zur Aufteilung und Absicherung des weltweiten Glühlampenmarktes beteiligt. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Hersteller